Monocromo
by Kiryhara
Summary: Taiga y Tatsuya fueron para ella el color que pintó de nuevo su monocromática vida. Porque, pese a su enfermedad y que ella no podría ser quien jugaba, se sentía como si lo hiciese. Como si ella fuese parte de ellos.


**Disclaimer: NO poseo los personajes que empleo en este escrito, pero la historia si es de mi autoría.**

* * *

 **Monocromo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alexandra García gozaba de muchas cosas. Era considerada una mujer bella, inteligente y totalmente apasionada y comprometida con su deporte favorito: el baloncesto. De niña, le gustaba tanto dicho deporte, que se la pasaba entrenando para poder sobresalir en ese mundo que sólo se abría para buenos jugadores; considerados casi prodigios.

A sus escasos 16 años, ya pertenecía a un equipo profesional y era considerada como el As. Lo cual no era una tarea fácil, pues ella era quien sacaba el equipo de las situaciones difíciles; era ella la carta de triunfo. Y lo continuó siendo, aún después de haber ingresado a la WNBA. Lo alto entre lo alto. Se enorgullecía de sí misma al pararse y pensar en lo lejos que había llegado.

Con cada partido que jugaba, ella se exigía más y más en pro a mejorar; a nunca bajar la guardia. Cuando te consideran bueno, debes dar la talla para así seguir llenando las expectativas.

Y ella lo conseguía.

Consideraba una de las mejores entre los mejores.

La vida le sonreía. Su vida estaba pintada con colores llenos de luz; de armonía. No había cabida para nada que fuese opaco.

Pero, un día, aquella época oscura de su vida llegó. Una enfermedad logró causar un trastorno en su nervio óptico, destruyendo su enfoque central de la visión. Aún utilizando lentes, le sería difícil distinguir las cosas. Estuvo a punto de perder la visión, sino fuese por la intervención temprana y el tratamiento al problema. Pero, aunque ella logró salvar un órgano importante para su cuerpo, no logró salvar el motivo por el cual su vida tenía un sentido; un propósito.

Alexandra García no podría volver a jugar baloncesto profesionalmente. Fue su destrucción emocional. Aquello que alguna vez consideró como una vida llena de color se había opacado, perdiendo la luz, el enfoque; convirtiéndose en algo monocromo. Intentó seguir inmiscuida en lo que fuese referente al baloncesto. Le enseñaba a grupos pequeños como jugar, pero aquello no le producía ni la cuarta parte de lo que sentía cuando era ella quien jugaba. Reacia a aceptar su destino, comenzó a jugar baloncesto callejero. Pero más temprano que tarde su enfermedad ocular le pasaba factura y debía decirle adiós a las canchas por un tiempo.

Poco a poco, aquel monocromo la consumía. El brillo de sus ojos azules ya no se mostraba, y le dolía, maldita sea. ¿Por qué ella entre todas las personas? ¿Por qué alguien que amaba seriamente lo que hacía tenía que padecer semejante destino? eventualmente, si ella seguía esforzándose en enfocar su visión, perdería la vista.

¿Qué motivo entonces ella tendría? ¿Cuál sería el verdadero propósito de ella estar en el mundo?

El monocromo se había apoderado completamente de su ser.

Hasta ese día.

El sol brillaba intensamente aquella tarde que ella acudió a la cancha de siempre, para jugar un poco baloncesto. Por más que lo había intentado, sólo había logrado disminuir el juego a una semana por mes. Y bien, sí, jugó, pero aquello no le divertía tanto como lo hacía antes. No sabiendo cuál era su inminente destino si se esforzaba de más. Era algo estúpido, si se lo preguntaban. Se sentía masoquista sólo por el mero hecho de pisar una cancha de baloncesto.

Por favor, que alguien la salvara. Superman o algo, pero lo necesitaba urgentemente.

Y entonces encontró al Superman que necesitaba; a dos, de hecho. Su salvador había sido repartido en dos pequeños cuerpecitos que se acercaron a ella irradiando inocencia, felicidad; color. Incluso el sol no brillaba tanto como aquellos dos niños que ahora se habían plantado frente a ella, pidiéndole que por favor los enseñase a jugar como ella lo hacía.

Alex no entendía por qué, ya que muchos se habían acercado a ella con esas intenciones, pero esos niños tenían algo especial. Algo que la hacía recordar la fascinación que ella sentía por ese deporte, y ese algo logró que ella dijese que sí. Esos niños no solo querían aprender por aprender. Querían hacerlo porque les gustaba el baloncesto; porque lo veían como una forma de vida más que un simple deporte. Y supo que sus intuiciones estaban en lo correcto cuando los vio jugar para probar sus habilidades.

Sus ojos azules volvieron a brillar de emoción. Había encontrado un par de joyas que, de ser bien pulidas con esfuerzo, tiempo y esmero, lograrían llegar lejos. Incluso más lejos que ella. Y, se dio cuenta, aquel era su trabajo. Hacer de ese par de mocosos los mejores jugando ese deporte que tanto amaban.

Taiga y Tatsuya fueron para ella el color que pintó de nuevo su monocromática vida. Uno la pintaba con intensos colores, explosivos y llenos de energía. El otro lo hacía con colores más tenues y hermosos, que proporcionaban calma. Porque, pese a su enfermedad y que ella no podría ser quien jugaba, se sentía como si lo hiciese. Como si ella fuese parte de ellos.

Y sabía―siempre lo supo desde que los conoció―que les debía gran parte de lo que ella ahora era, porque sin ellos, no se hubiese imaginado que habría terminado haciendo.

―Taiga, Tatsuya ―los llamó. Ambos chicos levantaron la cabeza y la miraron fijamente mientras consumían sus respectivos alimentos en aquel restaurante de Japón que al pelirrojo tanto le gustaba. ―Gracias.

El color había llegado de nuevo a su vida gracias a esos niños.

* * *

 **Siempre me había preguntado que pensaba Alex de Kagami y Himuro, pues porque ella los conoció después de la enfermedad de su visión y aquí está plasmado lo que yo creo que sería. Me gusta mucho la relación de ellos (antes de toda la mierda emo de Himuro) y me parece injusto que este tema no se haya explotado aun en el fandom. Así que bueno, me decidí a ser la primera que escribiese sobre esto. Amo a Alex, es un personaje que creo que tiene mucho que explotar. Al principio iba a hacer esto más trágico pero me dije que no, que podría manejar el estilo familiar si me lo proponía.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño fic sobre lo que yo pienso de este bello trío :3 comentarios, tomatazos y felicitaciones...saben que recibo de todo xD**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
